The Last Party
by KymanFanFic
Summary: Older Kyle and Cartman are living it up with senior high school parties. The last one is hosted by Cartman. Will this be the best for Kyle or the worst? In Kyle's POV. Rated M for harsh language, and sexual themes.
1. drawn attention

Hallo! This is KymanFanFic! Just to let you know... my story is in the crappy state right now... so just hold on. I'll get it fixed, I promise. In August, I'm taking a trip to Texas, so I might not be able to update for awhile. Be sure to check out SouthParkFan99.

* * *

So I guess it was like the HUGE end-of-school parties. Like every weekend was a night of booze and joints. If I was a "Normal" teen, I would be coming home drunk and high. Well they were fun to go to. They did make you become popular, and most of the conversations in the hallways were about these parties.

The head of these parties were Token, Cylde, Butters (his parents grounded him again), and Cartman. Token's party was too fancy, with Champagne and wine. Cylde's party was a stereotype kind of party, with beer. Butters's party was too "clean", with fruit punch and soda. Cartman's party was... well it went like this:

'Well Jew are you coming?'

'Coming to what?'

While sweeping his golden, brown hair, he says, 'My party, of course. This year, they are letting me host this years party. The fact, this is the-last-... makes me happy!'

'Wow, something that makes you happy. I thought you were emo and shit.', Stan says, while being sarcastic.

'I thought it was Wendy that was hosting the last party.', I should have never brought that up, considering that Stan and Wendy are having a rough time.

Stan glances up, giving me those eyes. I should talk anymore.

'Maybe I'll go. ', Kenny says while fiddling with his jacket.

'Thanks Ken. See, he's going.', Cartman turns at me.

Well, I have to say..,'I'll go to. I mean its only a party.'

Stan perks up, shocked, and mad,'You can't go to his party! Maybe he's planning something!'

I sign. So we're back to this level, 'Stan, it's only a party. And by the way, when do you care where I go?'

'Well you know guys... I'm right here.' Cartman glares at me with those detecting eyes.

BRING! BRING! BRING!

'I'm going to class', Kenny says while walking down the hallway.

'Me too!', Stan says, running off to Kenny.

I guess this leaves me with Cartman. I probably look like a school girl walking with her crush.

'You're blushing.' His voice shocks me.

I look up and feel my cheeks. Yep. Warm.

'Uh. I guess I am.' I'm stupid for saying that.

'Who are you thinking of?' He's so close, I can smell his breath.

My cheeks get warmer, 'Uh..-'

'Kenny, Stan,... Wendy, Butters, Clyde, Bebe,... Me?' His eyes are shiny, and hopeful?

My cheeks are on fire! 'I um.. I have to get to class' I turn to my class. Wooph! My face feels nice and cool. I turn around, and Cartman is standing there. If I was smart to know that we have Science together. Shit.

'Wow, you're really smart, Jew.'

I head in the classroom, 'Leave me alone!' Everybody turns around. Was I that loud?

'Tell me who you were thinking of!' Damn! This turd still wants to know.

'Its none of your concerns.'

'If it was about me, then ya I want to know!'

'It was not!' I kind of scratched my teeth there. Ouch.

The teacher walks in, 'Okay, class has begun.'

I grunt, this is going to be a hell of a long day.


	2. Phone Call

Ello fellow . If you want a short version of this author's note, just look below. Or something like that, I'm not sure. I am proudly updating this WHOLE chapter and many more. And that's it. Just kidding. I am going to make this story in two different languages. So yay! I also want to make this story over or near 18 chapters, with the total words of 15,000 less or more. Then I tell myself, "That's never going to happen, honey." But I know I can do it, and you gals believe in me. And be sure to review this story! And PM me whenever you can or want. Choi!

-KymanFanFic

P.s. most peeps should now this... I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK .

* * *

I am removing all this crap and replacing it with new crap. :D Continue reading.

* * *

After 45 minutes of agonizing pain, class was finally over. I mean I couldn't stand the guy staring at me, let alone the fact that he thinks I like him. Its not grade school anymore.

I push my locker open, struggling to take out and put in some books. A loud thump echos the hallways. Well at least it's after school. I would be embarrassed if anyone saw me being so clumsy, but mostly Cartman. The fat-ass will be laughing for hours on end. I don't think I would see the end of it.

I have no idea why I still call him Fat-ass. The guy dropped some pounds 3 years ago. Which he has to remind me every freaking day. And that topic is nothing I want to hear about in the morning. I still think the lost of his weight was because of the banning of cheesy poofs in America. Cartman heard about it and brought a whole 1 year supply of it. The guy never does stop.

I carry the books out side the school and look around for Stan. If he was such a friend, I would see his car in the parking lot. Looks like he ditched me again. Great. I walk over to the benches to give my arms a rest. I open one of the books and shrug. Well I guess a little studying won't hurt.

After 20 minutes of reading William Shakespear, I decide it's time to head home. I walk out the parking lot, with my legs shaking in pain. I shouldn't have brought so many books home with me.

Beep! Beep!

"Hey Jew! Get in!" I slowly turn around to face the kid I hated the most.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Um... I was going to give you a ride?" What, so the fucker wants to be nice?!

"No!"

"Aww, why not, Kahl? You're so clumsy, you'll fall down the second you take another step!'

"Ugh! Fine, only if you don't talk to me!"

He laughs, "Shoot! I was going to say the same thing!" I grunt.

Before I knew it, I was already in Cartman's car.

"So, uh.. how are-"

"I said we aren't going to talk!" I look out the window, and see Cartman's reflection. He shakes his head and ignores me. "I'm sorry Cartman, I didn't mean to yell."

"No, its fine. Uh we're here."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Bye."

I exit his car, waving goodbye. I wonder if I hurt his feelings. I hope not. Its been awhile since he has ever shown such feelings, so its hard to tell if he's faking it. He probably wants something out of it.

I watch Cartman drive off, then walk towards my house. I enter my house and say hi to my mother. I can't get over that look on Cartman's face. Was I really that rude, that _mean?_ I walk upstairs, slugging my head down.

I look at my Dad's study room, "Nope, he's not here."

I start to smile, it's so funny- when I'm with Cartman, I could be happy then next then turn all sad. _why?_

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

I flip open my phone, Stan. "Hey Stan, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing really. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Kenny to Cartman's pace."

My stomach turns, I really don't want to see his face again. "When?"

"Tomorrow. Ya know, we never do anything together, and this time, we're all free."

I grin, "Oh yeah, I'll be there."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I close my phone. Now I have to go to Cartman's place!

I wonder how this is going to turn out.

* * *

Hiya! I hoped you ejoyed this chapter. And I hope you enjoy the next!

Shalom! -KymanFanFic.

p.s. Sorry it was short.


	3. When is the Party?

After hours of playing video games, eating pizza, and watching replays of out child show, this was the last words of our conversations.

I finally speak up, after trying to swallow dry pizza bread, 'So when is your party, Cartman?'

'In a couple days, why?'

'Just asking. So Stan, Is Wendy coming?'

Stan jerks up from his game controller, 'Yeah. Speak of the devil,' He looks up from his phone and grabs his coat, 'I have to go meet with her.'

Kenny follows him and pulls the hood over his orange parka, 'Yeah, me too you guys. I'll see you later.'

The door slams behind Kenney. I look out the window and I see Kenney getting smashed by a bus. I mutter 'YOU BASTERDS' as I watch Stan walk over his dead body. Some things never get old.

'Stupid poor ass.' Cartman says.

'And you care more because,'

'Because I have to watch over my Jew rat.'

'Why do you care about me? And what does this have to do with me?'

'Why do you love me? See there is so many questions, yet little answers. I do hope yours has an answer.' He gets up and sits next to me.

'I guess it does. But I'm not sure how to express it. Can you help?' I give him those puppy eyes.

'So you do love me.'

'No, Cartman. I don't love you. I freaking hate you.'

'I know you do. You just don't have to say it all the time.'

What was that. You don't have to say it all the time? 'Cartman,' I place my hand on his knee. 'Are you hurt from the things I said?

He turns around, 'No.' His voice sounded hurt, and... afraid.

'You don't have to lie.'

'FOR WHAT KAHL? HUH? WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE MY FEELINGS WITH YOUR JEW ASS? THE PROBLEM WITH YOU KAHL, IS THAT YOU CAN NOT SIT THERE AND LISTEN. NO YOU HAVE TO FIND SOME ANSWER.'

I'm sorry. I see it now. The true self. Not the Cartman who is just a self centered ass-hole, but one that is not afraid.

'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you hurt this way.' I look down on my knees. And something has forcefully took my shoulders.

'I'm sorry too.' Is he crying?

For all these years and he said sorry. Wow.

I push his shoulders back and say 'I won't tell anyone.'

He smiles and shrugs, 'So what, I'm already a pussy.'

'Think I should go home now.' I get up and something stopped me. Cartman.

He's looking the other way blushing. Oh gosh.

'Bye Kahl.' He gets up and leaves.

I walk out the door, and slam is softly. I am so confused. Did he have feelings for me? Did he care about mine? I walk back to my house and glance at the door. I have a feeling that I want to go to the park. I think that would be nice.

And hour later and I'm already sitting by the bench, watching the birds. This is why I love small towns. You get things done more quicker. And everything happens more quick. Too quick.

I gently close my eyes and let the birds chirping sooth me. I need to take my mind off everything. The last days of school are coming and so is Cartman's party. I blush at that thought. Me at his house, somehow enjoying my self. Then we will drive off into the world, with out a worry.

'Is that what you want?'

I open my eyes to see Cartman blurry. Did I fall asleep?

'What?'

'You said something about driving off into the world with me. Is that what you want?'

'No! I wouldn't want to be stuck with you in a car!'

'Oh. Than who?'

'Uhh...'

'Its okay, yo don't have to tell-'

'You.'

'Huh?'

'I would want to go traveling with you. For a one time deal.'

'You do?' He stretches his collar.

'Yeah. Or at least in my dream'

'You had a dream about me?'

'Its late I should go home.'

'Kahl!'

'Bye!'


	4. Online IM

BeefCake- 'Hey joo'

GreenHat- 'What do you want, fat-ass?'

BeefCake- 'U lol.'

GreenHat- 'Fuck you. Hey, anyway... where is the party going to be located at?'

BeefCake- 'Wats up w/ u. Ur so into this party plannin. Are u plannin to ruin it? Goddamnit. Nvr trust a Joo.'

GreenHat- 'Whatever fat-ass'

GreenHat is offline-

I hesitated as I shut down my laptop. Cartman's party was tomorrow night. Jesus, I sounded like some girl on her upcoming prom date. If I played this right, I could spend time with Eri- I mean Cartman. Why would I ever think of calling Cartman... *gulp* Eric.

Was Cartman right, did I really love him? Nah, he's just fucked up in the head. He has always been since I've known him. What part of him would accept feelings?

I crawled into my bed, but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep. I usually considered taking some sleeping pills, but I might sleep in. I took another minute to decide to go outside. Well, maybe this one time. My mom wouldn't find out, right? It's not like I'm going anywhere special.

I slugged myself up, then kneeled down onto the floor. I made a smug sound before I got up.

The door glided open, like butter. What a weird simile. The stairs were creaky, so at the reasonable five steps, I jumped down. Thank Moses that the floor didn't creak. I run and grab my coat and fulfill my body at the lasting heat. I puffed a huge breath, just happy that I made it this far. Finally, I headed out the door before anything bad happened, like my mom waking up.

When I opened the door, a blow of winds got me before I could prepare myself. I really did love mornings. Well, when it's 12 o'clock. The gusty winds and the cool air. I enjoyed this time, because that was the time when the air didn't smell like cow shit.

Just the thought of cows reminded me of an old memory, when we found out that veal were actually slaughtered baby cows. I remember how all of us helped out to save the calves, and how Stan was growing vaginas on his skin. Gross. I guess the thing I loved the most was hanging out together. When Kenny wasn't whoring around, when Stan wasn't mushy with Wendy, and when Eric wasn't... well, I don't know. I just loved how we all chipped in that day. It was the only thing we did together.

Drop. Drop. Drop. At first, I thought it was a bird passing by, but before I could even think what it was, I was already soaked in messy rain. I ran onto the nearest porch with a light on. I was so glad I was out of the rain, until I realized whose house it was. Out of all the people in town, it had to Eric Cartman's place. My boots were already slicked in thick mud. My mom might have suspected something if she saw a muddy trail lead up to my room. I have no other choice...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Cartman opened the door while cursing and looking the other way. His attention now faced me. and his eyes go huge, almost cartoon-like.

'Kahl. Wow. Huh, you came.' He almost sounded like he was waiting for me.

'It was raining outside so..' I trailed off.

'Why were you outside?'

'I couldn't sleep.'

'And coming to my place will make you fall asleep.' He isn't saying it like it's a question, more of a statement. 'Very well. Come in.' He gestured with his eyes moving toward the inside of the house.

I rolled my eyes at his remark but welcomed myself inside. The warmness wrapped around me. I finally looked up above me, but Cartman wasn't there. I glanced into the kitchen and he has two steaming mugs of coffee pressing in eyes. My eyes went huge at his kindness. This wasn't like Cartman at all. Did he poison it, or something?

Although was still a little skeptical, I took one and followed him to the kitchen table. I scooted out a chair and sit down. There were bags of party supplies sitting on the edge of the table.

'Where's your mom?' I asked curiously.

'She took the weekend to leave me here with the party.' My mom would never do anything like that. I considered asking him where she was staying, but he had an almost wretched look in his eyes. I decided to play in safe and started to change the topic.

'Oh, about the whole IM thing. I'm sorry for calling you a fatass.' So much for small talk. Why the hell was I apologizing to him?

He almost choked on his coffee and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. 'Sorry?! But you never say sorry. We never say sorry!'

'Yeah, well sorry.' I noticed the 'we' in his last sentence.

My eyes became slug, 'Man, I'm so tired.'

'You could crash on the couch.' He suggested, pointing to the living room.

Wow, I was surprised that he even let me into his house, and now he was letting me sleep on his couch. Maybe he did have feelings. Just a little.

'Thanks.' I set down the mug and sat down onto the couch. It felt so soft and smelled like cheesy poofs.

Cartman dropped a blanket into my hand. I was about to thank him again for his rare act of kindness, but he was already halfway up the stairs.

Of course, I had to do my 'sneaky joo work', as Cartman would call it.

I waited until Cartman went into his room. I softly caressed my feet into a position where it wouldn't make any noise. I walked up stairs, thanking Moses that his floor doesn't creak. When I reached his door, I slowly opened it. I crept into Cartman's room so slowly that he didn't even turn around. He made grunting noises as he browsed Facebook.

'You know most people would knock.' I jumped, startled.

Dammit. My face turned red, 'I duh-du-uh...' Speechless!

'And close the door behind them.' He stood up and did just that

'I uh.. I wanted to.. um... thank you?'

'Why?' His gleaming eyes narrowed down into mine and eyebrows furrowing. 'So you don't know what to say? Well, I guess that's normal,' he pauses, 'for you, of course.'

As if things couldn't get any worse, he turned his eyes on mine, this time-more-devilish. His gawping expression checked every facial motion I have.

'I... uh *gulp*..-' , My eyes froze, still shocked.

Cartman looked me over. I suspected that he was looking for something. Probably my emotions, 'So...,' He ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. My heart stopped. 'I can tell you're scared. How come?' Oddly, he seemed calm.

He began walking to his dresser, pulling out a long shirt and throwing it at me, 'You can wear this. Keep it. Throw it away. I don't give a shit. You change in the bathroom, and take a shower if you want.'

'Wow, thanks, Cartman,' He rolls his eyes.

'Zip it, Jew.' I cringed slightly but he gave me a small smile.

My whole body felt warm. Butterflies filled my stomach. I'm such a fag. We were both guys. This can't be happening. My mouth seemed to speak, before my brain, 'I love you, Cartman.'

WHAT?! What the fuck did I just say?! My mouth open.

Cartman gave me the oddest look ever. He didn't sound angry, just confused. 'You... what?'


	5. Forgive Me and Forget Me

Shalom! KymanFanFic here! It's been months since I've updated this story, but my lovely sister made me do this! So here is the next chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

"Uhh... I didn't mean to say that!" Oh shit. I close my mouth, biting my lip. This is probably the dumbest shit I said today! I bet I look like a fool!

"Then why?" A shiver goes through my body, oh I hate it when he does those half questions!

Thinking fast I say, "I think I should be leaving now! My mom might find out."

"No-" he grabs my shoulder, "Stay." My eyebrows twitch, I'm fucked!

I start to lose my mind, "Uh…"

He lowers his head, "Do you?" Great, now he's all emotional!

I look around on his wall, trying to keep my attention away from him. Awesome, I could just stare at a Nazi poster!

"Do I-"

"Do you love me?" Does he really have to ask this?

I tilt me head, "Cartman, I can't tell you." Fuck, now I sound like I really DO love him. Wait, I do!

"No, just forget it. Goodnight." He sits back down, writing something on Facebook.

I walk out of his room and close his door. That was a close call! It feels like the air became more fresh. But still, why did I say such a thing? I look down at my arms, I should probably change.

I walk into his bathroom, taking a shower. Wow, Cartman being nice to me. That's a new one. I don't know why i said that. I rest my head on the soap holder, why am I suddenly feeling like this? Did I have to blurt out my most personal secret?! A blush spread across my face, 'Loving Cartman is my most personal secret."

After 10 minutes of showering, I take a look at Cartman's shirt. I pull it over my body. It's like a dress on me. I smile, 'I'm wearing his shirt!' I'm just glad Cartman is in his room- if he saw me in his shirt!

I walk downstairs, setting up the couch. The cold leather is enough to relax me. I drift into a deep sleep. If only life was as good as this.

* * *

"Kahl! Wake the fuck up, Jew!"

I feel a push on my rib cage, "Ow!" I get up clearing my eyes. "What was that for?!"

He smiles, "Oh my, you should be thanking me. Its 9:00!"

My hands go numb, "I'm late, you're late!"

He stops me, "Quit your whining! I'm just kidding."

I look at him and slap him. "That's not funny! What time is it?"

"It's 6:00. I thought you woke up this time, so if I were you… I would get my Jew ass home!" He smirks at me. What a douche.

I get up and leave. Why did I even think of 'taking a walk outside'. I could have had this whole day normal. Damn.

I walk back home still tired. I hope Ike didn't find me gone, oh what would my mother think! Just as that thought hit my mind, I start to run, only 1 more block! I climb up the tree, opening my window. Shit! Sneaking into my own room, how dumb am I?

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"KYLE, BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Yes, I'm just in time! I should probably think twice before I leave the house again.

"BROFLOVSKI! HURRY UP, YOUNG MAN!"

I run down stairs, to avoid any more yelling from my mom. Damn, can't that fat bitch just wait!

"Yes ma?"

She points to the table "Your food is on the table. OH! I heard you're having a party on Friday! I brought you a suit."

I roll my eyes, so much for keeping that to myself. I look at the food, ugh. I don't really feel like eating, but I guess it'll keep this bitch from complaining. As I'm eating, I hear Ike laughing.

"Ike, what the hell do you want?"

My moms yells, "Language!"

Ike points at me, "Looks like you went to Cartman's by the look of your over-sized shirt!" My eyes go huge. I forgot to change my clothes!

I play it cool, "What? I had this shirt for 2 years." I hope he buys it.

He shrugs, "Whatever, Cartman lover." I'm so going to kill this kid right now.

Before I could lay my hands on Ike, my mom hands me and Ike a raincoat. "We had an unexpected rainstorm." I sign, yeah and I was caught in the middle of it.

I run upstairs to change, forgetting about my meal. I dig through my closet and settle on a green plaid shirt with orange jeans. I've been getting into this hipster look, and I think Cartman finds it gross. I smirk, good.

I look at the alarm clock, '7:49' I shrug, I'm early. I glance at Cartman shirt and tuck it away in my closet. You know, just to be on the safe side.

I grab my bag and head back down-stairs. My younger brother looks at me packing my lunch.

I walk past him, "Creep!"

He sticks his tongue out, "Blah!" I shake my head, immature brat.

I grab the rain coat and head out the door. I look up and see the gloomy sky, I hope it doesn't mess up Cartman's party. I walk down the street, and take some short-cut to school.

I somehow already know: This is going to be some messed up day.

* * *

"And don't forget, Saturday is the graduation ceremony! I hope you enjoy your freedom from high school!"

I follow the students, and rise from my chair. We all bow down and start clapping. I hate to admit this, but I'm actually enjoying myself today. I smile along with the other students, 'maybe today is different! I was so wrong about today."

We walk outside as soon as the bell rings, so today is the last day of high-school.

* * *

"Kyle? What's number 4?"

I jerk up, "It's 5,600." I watch the teacher scribble '5,600' on the board. She point to another kid. I lay my head on the desk, do we really have to do work on the last day of school?

The bell rings, releasing the students from school, the teacher stands up, "Alright, enjoy your adult-hood."

I glace at her, is that what she really has to say?

If only my memories could come true. Then would probably live a better life.

* * *

Sorry! I made this one short, but the next chapter is going to be more awesomerr. Yeah, I think? I hope you enjoyed!

Shalom! -KymanFanFic.


	6. BONUS CHAPTER!

hello. I think it's been a couple weeks (or less) since I've updated. well this idea came to me, less than an hour ago. It's in Cartman's pov and in a journal typish way. Enjoy!

* * *

Bonus Chapter!

Unknown=file

*C lick*

May 23, 2015

Dear Diary,

Hello this is Eric Cartman, again. So far, Kahl has not admitted his feelings for me. Well by the looks of it. I'm not sure. I think I like him too, but let's not get too carried away. Right?

I'm thinking of asking him out, but he might call ME a fag. I'm not the fag, he is! Ugh, but what if he rejects me, just like Red. I don't want to be hurt anymore. Maybe Kahl will see past the fact that both of us are guys. But being his boyfriend is my dream! I know it sounds faggy (it is), but it is my love for Kahl! Nobody else!

HERE IS A POEM FOR KAHL BROFLOVSKII

AHHH KAHL! Your sweet, curly hair, makes me blush as deep as a rose.

Your creamy, pale skin makes me dream of you.

Your green emerald eyes makes me want to propose

As soon as I can, but your sweet smile makes me think again!

Oh Kahl, why would you have a mind of a Devil, but the body of an Angel?

I curse your name in shout of pleasure, but yell it in fear!

My dear Kahl, we can all see your true self, but never your secrets.

My ginger- joo- jersey Kahl, why have you forsaken me?

My dear Kahl, don't forgive my love, as it was a gift.

Bye Kahl, for you are my life.

Sincerely, Eric Cartman

p.S. Anyone who reads this and shares it with the public, I'll fucking slit your neck!

June 12, 2015

Dear Diary,

Kahl slept over! I have no idea why! I was just making coffee, and the joo just knocked on the door! I didn't know what to do?! I think he's asleep or taking a shower. And, I think he's going to wear my shirt. I think I'll take a picture of him in it, when he's knocked out. Or something like that.

It's like he _wanted_ to come over. I think it was raining or something, but for some reason, he chose my place!

Sincerely, Eric Cartman

June 13, 2015

Dear Diary,

Kahl just came in my room around midnight! That sneaky bastard! Good thing I wasn't writing in my Diary!

Well the most important thing is…

HE SAID HE LOVES ME!

But he denied it. I'm still pretty sure that he does ,in fact, love me. Kahl, you cant fool me!

Sincerely, Eric Cartman

P.S. I did take that picture of Kahl in my shirt! He looked so cute! :3

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! ahh, now you know what's in Cartman's mind!

shalom!

-KymanFanFic

p.s. if this gets 5 more reviews, I'll post the chapter tonight!


End file.
